


I'm Home

by SadSakuSmile



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Drunk Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura Moved On, Heartache, Heartbreak, Multi, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: After her current significant partner cheated on her she cried her sleep that night, but what if the man she barely wanted to see apeared infront of her front door, drunk... at two in the morning.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2am At Her Door Step... drunk

She moved on... and he knows that, that's why it hurts him seeing them together, it hurts him seeing her happy with someone else that is not him, it hurts him knowing the fact that she really did moved on from him... but he also knows that it's his fault to to begin with, it's his actions that forced her to moved on, it's his fault that why she's someone elses. He has nothing to do now other than accept the fact that she once _loved_ him and that was in the past, this is the present now, he accepted the fact that another man can make her smile and laugh like that... not like him, he caused her several heartbreaks, he made her suffer. He accepted that fact that she was not _his_ anymore just like what she said back then when things were still okay.

He noticed every single thing that has changed. Her pink hair is now longer that the one she had since the war, she focuses on her job more that training, she excels in taijutsu and healing than ninjutusu, she looked more matured now. He also noticed how her behavior changed form a fangirl to a caring _friend_... just friend, back then she used to call him with a suffix that was meant for special people, but now she just calls him 'Sasuke'... because that one suffix that used to belong to him is now in the ownership of another man. He noticed how she's more happy with other people other but not with him. The moment she smiled, laughed and introduced the other man as her ' _lover_ ' he felt rage, hurt, and betrayed, and at that moment, that very moment... Uchiha Sasuke realized he loved her.

_She runs to him gave him a warm hug. It felt good but he pushed her away giving her the cold stare. "I-I'm so glad you're out of your prison... Sasuke-kun" She said as she pretends he never shove her away, with a sigh he said "What do you want Sakura" he snapped, she stayed silent for a while and she finally looks up to him meeting his onyx orbs with her seafoam ones "You know what Sasuke, I've been trying my best to to earn your respect but you just keep on pushing me away, why do you keep on pushing me away?!"_

_"Well I wouldn't if you hadn't been so annoying" he snapped back "Annoying? I'm annoying? Sasuke I just want to be your friend" She explained. "I already have a friend" he said sternly and coldly, she backs away blinking her tears back "Fine... I'll leave you alone" She said and with that she dashed off to the direction where Konoha Hospital is located._

_A few weeks later it goes like this: She ignores him, never greeted him, never talked to him, and she didn't even look at him anymore. He found himself missing the way she calls him with love and affection but now she said it like it was... nothing, he missed the way how she cared for him during the times when prisoners used to beat him up and she would be there to consult his injuries. He ignored those feelings up until..._

_"_ _This is Akira-kun, and he's my... lover" She spoke with pink tints apearing to her cheeks, he wanted to squeez them. "Ehh??!!" His blond bestfriend said mixed with shocked and a little hint of betrayal. "Ho? Ugly you finally got yourself a boyfriend" His robot former replacement said. He hated it, the moment she saw the guy he felt like going off into a killing spree. He never felt so angry before since the massacre of his clan. He felt betrayed because she told him that she was his and only his... but he can't stop the guity feeling._

_The guy seems shy, he's bland, he had no taste... at least that's what Sasuke thought of him, but he made her smile and laugh like that, not even the Konoha's knucklehead could. At least she's happy, that's what all matters to him._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, still the hottest guy in Konoha, is finally back from his rebellion. No matter how much he rebeled against the big part of the world his fangirls happens to forget that and continue on squealing just like those girls at the back.

He's blond bestfriend grunts at the fangirls "Why can't they leave as alone" He said as he slowly puts down his chopsticks and pushing the bowl of ramen aside "Great now I lost my motivation to eat ramen because of hearing- Hot? Wet? Make out? Sex?! What the hell?!"

"Hn, I'm leaving I have nothing to do here anyway" The raven haired man said standing up not even bothering to look at his ordered food. "HEY! WAIT! We're going to talk remember?" His blond friend reminded him.

"Then let's go somewhere- hidden" The Uchiha suggested. "Hmmm. . . hey wanna go to the Valley Of End?" The Uzumaki said already taking his ramen that is now inside a bento box.

"Hn" With that they disapeared in a blink of an eye which leads the girls on serious tracking mode that puts Sai into shame.

* * *

"You know. . . a lot of things happened while you were. . . you know" The blond stated sipping the noodles. "Aa, I'm aware" The Uchiha says. Both of them are currently seated at the cliff between two figures.

"Kakashi-sensei became more of a pervert now, Sai. . . he's still weird I guess, Yamato-taicho is still cool yet creepy- I mean he's stalking skills are way over the-" He was cut off by an amusing question from his raven haired friend "H-How was. . . Sakura?" He asked.

The blond stopped sipping now and is in complete silence then suddenly he spoke "I-I... she moved on Sasuke... she started seeing this guy-" he was cut off again "I mean before I came back" his friend snapped. He didn't sound so pleased.

After the war Haruno Sakura finally accepted that Uchiha Sasuke will always see her as a friend and nothing special. Later on, she started focusing on her job more and then she met the guy that goes by Raja Akira, he has messy blond hair and a muscular body for a medic, he might be one of the hottest male in Konoha if that existed. He noticed how the the two would always be together and how close they were as if... they were going out, team 7 noticed this too but decided to not butt in. Months later she introduced the Akira guy to them as her... lover. He ignored the ache in his chest and contiue on acting like he didn't care at all.

"She trained hard. She's still mean but in a good way, she defended you when Sai called you a traitor and stuffs... she-she improved big" He was cut off from his thoughts by the man sitting besided him to what he replied with a hum.

Together they continue staring at the sun that is sowly going down any minute and will soon replace the red painted sky with glittery sapphire shade.

"I know how you feel about her Sasuke... I know that you... you know... but I think she really moved on... I mean you rejected her and she finally took it as a defeat and moved on but... now I think you- you really"

"Let's go back"

* * *

The sky was overloaded with stars tonight, the sapphire sky glittered with them. She looked so peaceful resting her elbows on the window frame. When she looked at the sky she forgotten everything, everything that has happened today.

_"How long?" She stared at the two naked bodies infront of her. "How long? H-how long have you-" She let out a sob as her voice quivered when she said those words._

_"S-Sakura please- let me explain-" the man infront of her now in his boxers said, he tried to touch her but she slapped his arm away. "I ASK YOU A QUESTION AKIRA" She raised her voice._

_He stayed silent for a while, the woman is now dressed and is walking towards the door for the exit. "Two months..." he finally spoke. Two months... two whole months which means he cheated ever since he asked her out._

**_"I never hated anyone like this my while life"_ ** _with that she gave him a hard slap which echoed through the the house then she left._

She loved him, she finally manage to love another person other that Sasuke, she thought she could be free but apparently her new relationship flopped. She wiped her tears and decided to close the window and go straight to bed.

She hadn't talked to Ino about it she didn't want her friend to go crazy about it and decided to kill him, well she really did want to kill him but that won't make a difference... except of course if she gets halk of his properties.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning she woke up from the loud knock on her door. "Coming!" She shouts getting up from her bed and walking outside her room leaving her comfy bed.

She opens the door and saw the man she barely wanted to see. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's... 2am?!" She sounded concerned and annoyed because this man pulled her out of her comfortable slumber.

"I-I wanted to see you" he said almost falling, his eyes half open and smelled of alchohol "Sasuke you're drunk" She squiled when he fell and she mange to catch him.

"S-Sakura..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to where she squiled again. "S-Sasuke you need to go home" She said trying to push him away but he's too strong and her being half asleep isn't helping.

"S-Sasuke-" She was cut off buy him "-kun" he added that left her frozen "W-what?" she stuttered "You used to call me that... when things were okay" he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Er... S-Sasuke-kun y-you need to go home-" she blushed as she was cut off by him again that placed her into utter shock.

"I am home" he said.

There she is holding a drunk man by her door at two in the morning, frozen. She didn't even think this is possible she didn't want to believe it she didn't want to be any part of it anymore, she didn't want to be hurt anymore... but this man between her petite arms gave her a little hope that she didn't even want.

"S-Sasuke-kun this is not your home, yours is across Konoha... I'll take you there" She said but his grip on her tightens and pulled her closer "I said _I'm home_ Sakura" he whispered by her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke-kun you're dru-" she was cut off by him "I'm not drunk damnit!" He snapped. _So he can be denial even when his drunk_ she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Sakura... let me stay with you" he said. Now the unrealistic hope she has inside her grew and she didn't like it _he's drunk, get yourself together_ she thought to herself.

With a sigh she pulled him inside closing her door and walking over to her couch, there she laid him and took off his cloak revealing a black long sleeved shirt. She haven't seen anything under the clock before so this moment is special to her.

She hangs his cloak near the door, then she walks over to him kneeling beside the couch studying his face, she looked like a creepy stalker right now but this is her apartment so that won't be a problem "S-Sakura" he whispered.

As much as she believed in him she's denial herself, she pretended that he didn't say anything and that she really didn't have a chance to own this man's heart. After a little while she stood up and walks away heading to her room.

* * *

Morning came and she was woken up from her slumber by a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and walk towards it opening the door revealing the man she had to handle last night. "Sakura" he said. His stoic features is now back and aloof behavior is on track. He's Uchiha Sasuke again.

"G-good morning... Sasuke... -kun" She said as she looks away from him trying to hide the pink tints on her cheeks. "Don't call me that" he said, that caught her attention immediately and she looks up to him with a hint of hurt in her seafoam eyes "I mean, don't call me that if you're not comfortable with it" he clarified.

"O-oh okay..." she said. They awkwardly stood there for what feels like a million years but in reality it only has been a minute. "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble last night, I'll be taking my leave now" he said, before she could say something he already had his back to her as he stands by the entrance door.

"Okay... bye" she whispered, she doubt he heard her but chooses to walk back to her bed and sleep again.

No matter how heartbroken Haruno Sakura is she knows she didn't have a chance to begin with.


	2. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heartache she felt... he felt it too

She woke up and it's already 12pm, she went to her kitchen to prepare for lunch, she's still hurt of course after her former lover slept with another woman. She loved him, that's what she got from him? He cheated on her, he wasted her love, he hurt her. After she got herself a loaf of bread flavored with strawberry jam she walk to her living room and stare at the couch where she left Sasuke last night... or early in the morning, she remebered how he spoke to her, how he held her, how he said her name, but that was just because he's drunk.

She finished her loaf of bread so she went back to her kitchen and drank water, after that she got ready for her afternoon shift at the hospital. her mentor decided to give her a half day off so that she could calm herself from stress and rest, she wore her red short qipao with black obi belt and her shinobi shoes, after she's all set she walks out of her apartment and locked her door then with shinobi speed she got to the hospital faster than she normaly would. As she entered the doors of Konoha Hospital she was greeted by the cheater running up to her. "Sakura!" he called. 

Anger blinded her as she glared to his direction and ran to her office with the man she hated running after her. A few seconds later she found herself locked inside the small room while the loud banging of the door became more furious "WE NEED TO TALK SAKURA!" She heard him shout. "LEAVE ME THE FVCK ALONE YOU CHEATER!" She shouts back. She didn't wanna see him right now, she's been deaing a lot of things lately and Sasuke's drunk visit last night didn't help a single bit. The banging and the loud shouts became louder and louder she's too sure that they called so many attention, a banging concert?... that doesn't sound right, anyways she didn't wanna punch him because that would be considered as breaking the laws of having kage-level of skill and power.

She can't do anything as she sat there, she promised herself last time that she wont let any other people break her like how Sasuke did but too the looks of it she she might've lost. She wanted it everything as a dream- nightmare she's been wishing it since last night but it's true, it's so true it's not a lie neither a genjutsu. "SAKURA PLEASE!" She heard him scream. She covered her ears and said "GO AWAY!", she knew she's breaking herself... she's been breaking herself since they were genin, since she still loved Sasuke. After a while the door burst open and speaking of the devil, there he is standing in front of her with... sadness and worry that reflects in his black orbs. _Was he worried?_

* * *

"Teme!" He heard his blond bestfriend called at eleven in the morning. He's currently training, throwing his shurikens at a wood stump, he then saw his former teammate enter his vision when he was about to throw one at the stump. "I was looking for you everywhere" the blond panted "hn" was his only reply, the blond looked up to him with eyes full of worry, hope and mostly anger. "S-Sakura-chan... I-I saw her crying yesterday leaving Akira's house!" he almost screamed. He instantly turned his attention to the blond, he felt anger rise in him when he heard the news, _she cried? he made her cry?_ He wanted to run for her but he manage to prevent himself. "It's none of my bussiness, dobe" He said. "What? Sasuke what the hell?!" the blond said "Y-You Sasuke you- BASTARD!" He looked at his angry friend with emotionless eyes "Just- just what happened to you? I thought you loved her?!"

"I never said that and I don't care because it's completely none of my business... I have no business with her nor have feelings" He himself have no idea what he was saying, he was angry at the 'Akira' guy but he was more angry at himself for showing this kind of behaviour... He was already shameless last night he didn't want to do more, he wanted to leave her alone because if he didn't he'll hurt her, more that how hurt she is right now, he'll make her suffer more than the past, all he could do was stay angry at the man she loved and not do anything, not interfere, not even a little bit, no matter how much he he knew he _loved_ her, he's too late, she's to good for him, he doen't deserve her and she doesn't deserve him, she deserved the world and he deserved nothing but too suffer.

" **I can't believe you** " with that the blond walks away from him leaving him to suffer for what he just did, _did he really reject her when she's not even there?_ he stared at the weapon in his hand and had the most absurb idea ever. He slashed his hand with a kunai and by the pain he felt he knew it was deep, but he didn't stop there... a few more cuts and that should be enough for him to visit the hospital. He gathered his stuffs and pluck of the shurikens off the stump with his injured hand and headed west to where the Konoha Hospital is.

Once he's inside he saw a crowd gathered around in a certain door where a man yells "LET ME IN!" and "WE NEED TO TALK" then realization hit him, this man had the most familiar blond hair and body, he's voice is as the same with the person he was angry at... it was him, it was the guy who somehow made her cry although he wasn't sure because he haven't seen it but he remembers that she was running away from his house, so it gotta be him, without a second though he ran to the crowd to _investigate_ what the situation, usually he's not that type of man who would be in for gosips but this one event got his attention, _what was that about?_

"GO AWAY!" The person inside the door shouts, he knew that voice, that sweet loving filled with innocence voice, then he did the one thing he didn't expected to do, he pushed the blond guy who was banging thr door away and opened the door with full force, there he saw the familiar pink hair which was covering someone else's face. The most beautiful seafoam wet eyes met his dark ones, he crouched in front of her and his hand instantly went to her cheek wiping her tears with his thumb. He had no idea what he was doing but he felt like he was suppose to, he felt the urge to do it even though he's not that type of guy.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She whimpered, by her behaviour he really was trying to held back the urge to kill whoever did this. "Sakura?!" Their little moment was interrupted by the one and only man who might be killed soon. "Please-" he was cut off by the ravennette " **Leave.Her.Alone** " he was scary, everybody felt the dark aura surrounded him. He suddenly picked up the fragile woman on the floor, still unbelievable but he felt like he wanted to get her away from here, away from that man- or boy, away from everything. He decided he'll be taking her to his compound. 

Once they arrived he set her down on the couch then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Even him have no idea what he was doing, _why did he do that? what gotten into him that made him do that? is he mad?_ all the thoughts he had in his mind was stopped the moment he looked at her after he walks out of his kitchen holding a glass of water. Her pink waist length hair that hangs by her shoulder, her glossy seafoam eyes that once filled with happiness and innocence was now filled with sadness and anger but never with hatred, her porcelain skin, all those got himself whipped just by looking at her. He walks over to her and crouched in front of her giving her the glass of water which she accepts "What happened?" He asked. She looks at him shocked and amused "H-He cheated" She said, just by hearing those words made him mad even more. 

When she thought of her second love she instantly bursed into tears. She knew that she loved him and he loves her, she gave him all that she has... well except for her virginity, but anyways she gave him all her loved and that's how he repaid her? Then an arm wrapped around her shoulders with his cloak curtaining her whole body, she didn't know what was happening at the moment but she want to cherish it, every moment of it. Is it cheating? she was hugging another man that is not her _lover_ , but then again her so called _lover_ cheated on her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes then she spoke "I-I loved hi-him" She said, it pains him hearing her saying that she loved another man other than him, but then again... he deserved it. "I-I loved him, I gave him my everything" She whimpered. _Everything?_ He thought, he was feeling scared when she said that because what if... she's already _deflowered_. The thought angered him even more but at the same time it pains him, seeing her cry for the boy is purely heartbreaking to watch, he wanted to take everything that hurts her, he wanted to keep her safe and happy but he can't

_The heartache she felt... he felt it too._


	3. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both hearts are broken, pieces and pieces, everywhere... makes it hard to move around

_She was ordered by the Hokage to visit him to his compound to check on his injuries and eyes, she didn't ant to but it was an order._

_She still loved him but she was too angry to face him when she stood in front of the door. It opened revealing the man she barely wanted to see with his usual stoic self. "What do you want" He said monotonely. "Shishou asked me to check on your injuries and eyes... may I?" She said with the same tone as him. He agreed silently._

_She was hoping he would decline but here she was standing in front of his sitting figure, bent down checking his eyes. She didn't see emotions in it. it was empty._

_He looks at her with his stoic face that succesfully hid his hurting emotions. He felt something weird in his heart when she's near, he couldn't ignore it but he also can't seem to figure it out. "That's about right... I'll be taking my leave now... Sasuke"she said and with that she just left._

_He noticed how she didn't call in 'Sasuke-kun' in a loving manner and he tried to feel releaved but... it's bothering him._

* * *

She woke up and the first thing she noticed is that the bed was not hers. By the orange light shown through the window she knew it was already dawn, _where is she?_ She thought, then she recognizes the dark gray bedsheets when she used to come over for medical businesses.

"S-Sasuke?" She called yet silence answered her. She got off the bed then throught the door to find the man that had helped her. She wants to know why he had help her. "Sasuke?" She called again, as she enter the kitchen the she saw him behind the counter doing something, he looks up to her his dark orbs meeting hers seafoam ones. "You're up?" He asked "Wha- what time is it?" She asked him back.

"It's 5 in the afternoon... I think" He answers, they stood there awkwardly for a _few_ seconds then she spoke "Why did you..." She lingered "I wanted to " he said. It was awkward with everything, the atmosphere, the aura, the two parties... everything. "What happened?" He suddenly asked "I-I... I need to go-" but before she could turn around she was facing a wall with a hand resting against the wall.

"Can we talk?" He asked. She was still shocked due to the fact that Sasuke even bothered to help her "Okay" She answered.

* * *

_She was now asleep between his arms so he decided to bring her to his room, there are guess rooms of course knowing that it as the Uchiha manor but... he prefer his room... for safety reasons. Once he walks in to his room with the small fragile girl on his arms he set her down the bed pulling the covers to cover her small body. He then changed into his black long sleeve shirt and black pants._

_He left the room and went to the kitchen to prepair a meal and collect his thoughs and feelings. He got himself a glass of water and proceed to chug it down his throat._

_The moment he hugged her made him realized how broken she is, he wanted to make it clear to them, to the both of them. He just hopes that she'll listent._

_He wanted more from her, he already realized that he loved her yet he also know that him being a hopeless idiot made it harder for him. He wanted her to have a life- a happy life- that it doesn't include him, yet he wanted to be in her life, he wanted her to be his and him to be hers. Why is it so hard? he wonders desperately._

* * *

"What did he do to you?" He asked her. She was shocked on what he is asking, he's facial expression shows how angry he is and that mede her feel scared, nervous yet she felt safe that he wasn't refering to her. "H-He cheated o-on me" She stutters, they are currently on his couch sitting across eachother. She felt his dark aura surround the room which made her shiver.

"Sakura, are you... scared of me?" He asked as he noticed how she acts around him ever since _that_ day. She met his eye instantly then looked away too ashemed to look at him. It was true, she was afraid to of him, she was afraid to fall inlove again, she was afraid if he'll say somethings to her, she was afraid if he'll think she's still in love with him, she was afraid for her heart to be broken again, but what's there to be afraid if her hear is already in pieces.

"I-I... " She couldn't answer him, he knew that, it broke his heart even more knowing that she was really scared of him. He came closer to her and sat beside her which made her scoot farther from him, he ignored a tiny piece that fell from his heart and just look at her "Answer me Sakura..." He whispered. "I-I... n-no" she answered a little bit faster but he knows she's lying. "Tell me the truth" He said "... Y-yes" she admitted. 

With that his heart broke.

They sat in silence for almost five minutes until he spoke "I-I'm sorry about your relationship" she stayed silent and replied "I-It wasn't your fault... um" she stopped and looked at him. He saw something in her eyes that shocked him but decided to keep quiet about it "T-thanks for... you know... anyways I need to g-go now..." With that she stood up but he held her hand. 

"Do you still love me?" He spoke.

She was taken back at first, he released his grip and stand up to tower her small figure. "Do you Sakura?" He asks again. 

"I-I..." There it is again, her not being able to answer his questions. She blinked back a few tears and faced him with broken seafoam orbs.

She loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was broken, She didn't want to be broken again. There, right there, she wanted to say yes and hug him to life, but her broken heart is stopping her from doing it, and so she spoke.

_"No Sasuke"_

Then she ran to the door leaving him astonished and broken.

_"Mou Sakura, he doesn't seem to like you that way" Ino spoke as she smelled of alchohol. "Move on girl! You deserve a better man!" Tenten added. Her and her drunk state can't focus but she spoke as if she was a sober "Don't worry! I'll protect my heart" She said._

_And she mean it._

She ran and ran until she is facing her apartment door. Tears won't stop dripping from her face as she got inside and slid her back to the door until she's sitting on the floor. 

She knew very well she loved him yet her foolish self is making it harder for her. She wants him to finally be happy without her bugging him everyday, yet she wants her to be in his life. _Why is it so hard?_ She wonders desperately.

The two broken people couldn't sleep that night, their heart broken to pieces, makes it harder to walk around.


	4. Slowly And Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start slowly by communicating

A few days passed and everybody knew that Sakura and Akira was no more. Of course Naruto and Kakashi and all of her friends were furious but she manage to calm them down, Sasuke on the other hand was still on his aloof and stoic behaviour, sometimes he was tempting to do some small talks with Sakura but she always ran away as if he's still the same person who tried to kill her in the past, a couple of times he actually tried to do some small talks with her by using mission details, medical advices and any possible topic that can make her comfortable.

_The first one was when team seven were eating out to catch up, it had gotten pretty late so they decided to go home, as soon as the rest of team seven went home leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone. Sasuke started with a "I need medical advices for my next mission to Suna" and she ended it with "Just take soldier pills od visit the Konoha Pharmacy and grab some antibiotics- it's getting late now I need to go, bye!" with that she left him standing alone in fron of Ichiraku's._

_The second time this happened, it was after his first ever mission after his probation. He gets home with the blond, his former teacher and surprisingly his pink-haired... teammate, turns out that Naruto was the one who decided to celebrate after his first mission and invited Konoha 11, he hated it, he was not used to this types of celerations but having her there, seeing her so comfortable with people makes it all worth it._

_After the party everyone left leaving them both alone again, he pulled her in an alleyway and started with a "You've been avaoiding me throughout the party" and she continued with a "I-I was not- I need to go I'm ti-" but he cuts her off "There you go again, just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it... for both of us" then she ended it with a "Please Sasuke, not now... I'm tired- so tired" with that she pulled her hand as he lets go of it then she left leaving him._

_The third time this happened was a training session with the blond, their former teacher and her. With one hand it's aways hard to perform Taijutsu especially when his opponent is a the strongest Kunoichi and has a monstrous strength, which results to him laying in a hospital bed by dawn. She was there with him, she was taking care of him, but that's only be cause she's responsible for his huge bruise on his right hip._

_"Sasuke I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to I-I was not having a good day and I took it all out in training! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" She panics as she walks back and forth i the middle of the room which amazed him. He knew clearly that he was the reason why she was angry "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!-" She was hut off by his nonchalantly reply "It's fine... It's not your fault... you were angry" She looks at him then sighs "O-okay... I'll be going now since you're fine" she said but he stops her "It hurt Sakura" he said but his tone does not cooperate with his sentence "I-I'll send a new medic... my shift just ended" with that she hurried to the door closing it._

He is now currently having lunch with team seven, with _her_ , soon they all left but Sakura surprisingly stayed behind. He knew she'll eventually run away from him so he decided to just go home but he was stopped by a tiny voice from her "S-Sasuke... mind it you stay a bit?" She asked looking at her finished ramen bowl trying to hide her blush. He was amused so he decided to sit on the stool beside her. "What is it?" He asked her, "I-I want to say sorry for my recent behaviour... I was being immature for avoiding you" She said. 

he stayed silent for a while trying to process everything, _she's apologizing_ he thought, "I understand why you did that... it was clearly not your fault" He said "I understand well why you would not approach me" she looks at him for the first time, their eyes met and it felt like one of those romance-between-mr.-grumpy-and-ms.-sunshine. but then like typical scenes someone has to interrupt "We're closing kids, time to go home"

* * *

Sasuke made an achievment as he finally walks Sakura to her apartment, as soon as they reached to her doorstep she turn to him and smiles which made his heart flutter and made him feel the butterflies. "Thanks for walking me home Sasuke" she smiled at him, with his stoic face he said "I'm sorry" 

She was taken back from his words as she looks at him "S-Sasuke..." He looks at her with eyes filled with guilt and regret "I'm sorry... for everything up until now" with out a second thought she hugged him "Don't say that... you're already forgiven eversince you came back... I was just too... stubborn" she said through his chest. He then wrapped his lone arm around her and buried his mouth to to her hair "I hurt you Sakura if anyone has to say sorry it's me... it's aways me" She looks up to him and pressed her heated palm to his cheek "You're forgiven Sasuke" with that she smiled at him. 

And of the first time in a while he felt happy and relieved.


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They connect as they heal

In the past days everything was normal, Sakura and Sasuke became closer which puts the blond in relief knowing his two best friends are now in the stage of conversing. 

Sakura and Sasuke started to warm up to each other as _friends_... although Sakura's feeling started to develop she could not bring herself to love him back... or that's what she thought, Sasuke on the other hand... his feelings became deeper and deeper, he's love for her hurts him the most knowing that she doesn't deserve him and like she said _'she didn't love him like the past'_ he ignored the hurtful feeling he felt and continue to admire her fro afar.

"Sakura-chan seems okay now" he heard his blond friend from behind as they look at their female teammate spar with their teacher. "..." Sasuke didn't say anything and the blond knows well why, "How much do you love Sasuke?" The blond sighs. Sasuke had been open to the blond ever since his probation ended, he knew he cam trust the blond with his thoughts so he spoke "Very much" he said as his voice hinted some hurt and saddness.

"If I'm being honest... I think you still have a chance... Sakura-chan liked you for so long so why... give up now?" The blond spoke, "She can give up whenever she wants and if she already did long ago then there's nothing that must force her" The last Uchiha said as his onyx orbs filled with hurt and saddness just by watching the female punch the ground as their teacher dodges it. "Well... no one is forcing her..." the blond said.

As the training ended Sasuke surprisingly offered to walk Sakura home, the sun was setting and a few stars are already visible at the purple sky. "Thank you Sasuke" the pinkette spoke while walking, he looks at her then looked at the front direction and spoke "What for?" She smiled to herself knowing that time he might actually open up to her... but that's just assuming "For walking me home, why did you even insist?" She asked him.

He was silent at first then he spoke "Because I want to" Sakura was shocked that he actually spoke a sentence for his answer to her question other that 'hn' 'ah' and a nod. "Why would you want to?" She asked as she placed her hand at her behind leaning forward to meet his eyes, though he continued to put on his stoic expression on "Hn, you're annoying" he said.

She playfully puffed which he find cute then realizing what he was thinking he looks away with red cheeks. Silence took over them again and as soon as they reached her apartment Sakura spoke "Thank you for walking me home Sasuke" He was still not comfortable with the way she calls him, he's more used to 'Sasuke-kun' but if it makes her comfortable the he's okay with it. When she's about to get inside he did the thing he didn't expect he would do.

He grasped her wrist just enough for her to turn aroun to meet his eyes "Sakura" he whispers, both of their eyes met, "I'm sorry..." he spoke.

"Sasuke-kun... I told you, you don't need to apologize..." she said. A little more silence then he spoke "Aa... I just... feel like it" he said letting go of her wrist a placing his palm to the top of her head. She giggles "Why would you feel like it? What makes you...?"  


"I... I still felt guilty on what I said that day..." her expression changes and looks down to her toes. She didn't want to remember anything from that day... she just didn't want to. "Come in... I'll... I'll make you some tea" she offers. Sasuke was never gonna miss this moment so he agreed.  


Once they're inside, he sat at the couch where he was on the other day while she went to the kitchen to make tea for both of them. Memories came crashing into his mind as he gently slides his fingers on the soft texture of the couch. He wonders what she was thinking when he randomly appears infront on her door that night... or morning, he remembers well why he was drunk.  


_"Give me a strong drink" he says to the bartender behind the counter. The man nods going through his collection of adult juice and finally pulls out a purple jar filled with strong adult juice, he pours a small amount in a small cup then gave it to his customer and came to serve another one.  
_

_Sasuke wants to get drunk. He wants to drown all his pain in a way of drinking. This day he saw the woman who he loves dearly pressing soft kisses to the man she loved- does she love him? He can't brush that horrible image off his mind._   


_Why can't it be him? Why does it have to be that not-so-good-looking guy that has her? Why not... just him?_   


"Sasuke-kun?" She called finally seated infront of him placing the tray with two cups of tea on the center table. He looks at her trying to hide his hurt expression that shows within his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him, he nods taking the cup of tea and sipping it. She looks at him worriedly as she took the other cup of tea. "A-are you sure?" She stutters. "Aa... I'm sure..." _I will be._  


They continue in silence until she spoke knowing Sasuke can never be the one to start a conversation "So... How are you?" She asks "I'm... fine" he said knowing it's a lie, _He will never be fine as soon as she's his... but she's happy so that's fine._  


"That's... nice..." she responds. Another wave of silence hit them and so she spoke "You don't really talk much huh" he looks at her "Aa.." she almost grinned at his one-word response "You need to talk a little more... you know..." she said "I'm not... quite comfortable with that" she laughs which he finds cute and almost smiles at this "It's fine... I know ever since we're genin"   


The night continues with her laughters and his chill responses.   


_Slowly they heal as they connect piece by piece._   


_  
_

  



	6. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as they're together they'll be fine.

Days turns to weeks as weeks turns to months. They became close as ever, walking eachother, training, having friendly lunch... even if their friend Naruto or Kakashi is not with them they're not awkward with eachother anymore. This made him feel happy knowing that she's comfortable with him.

The day continues just like some any other day but without her. It was noon and he's planning to pick her up after her shift. Once he reached the entrance of the hospital he's heart stopped beating.

There he saw her with the Akira guy talking... this made him boil in anger mixed with hurt. He knew he didn't have the right to interfere with her affairs but her with the guy who cheated on her... is just not right.

* * *

Her shift ends and she's packing her stuffs ready to go home. The past few months her and Sasuke were now close which made her blush, every move he makes, make her feel a little tingly and when he's close she felt the butterflies on her stomach.

In the past days she could never get her mind off him just like when they were genin, she could never not blush when she's too close to him. She felt like she was _i_ _nlove._

Maybe because she is?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking on her door. She opens it revealing the man she never wanted in her life.

"Sakura..." he looked broken, his hair disheveled, his heavy eye bags under his puffy red eyes, everything looks broken, unhealthy she _almost_ felt bad for him, but then again... he cheated.

"Akira..." she whispered. "Please... I'm sorry..." his voice broke "I- I need to go home" she tried to avoid eye contact and walk pass him but he took her upper arm and made her look at him in the eyes "Please..." she sighs "You hurt me..." he looks down in shame "I know... I just want to start over as... friends... please..." she looks at him "I- I can't just forgive you..." this made the man furrow his eyebrows "but you'll forgive a man who almost crushed Konoha?" She looks at him wide eyed. _He has a point..._

"He tried to kill you Sakura..." the man said. She's starting to feel guilty over this, her unfair act is making her guilty. "He was burried in darkness Akira... but you did it willingly" she responds. "I'm sorry" he said. "... It's... fine" she replied. He looks at her not believing what she said "really?" She nods at him. "Then... can I walk you home? I... I wanna start over as... friends..." he said.

"Okay..."

As they reached the gate "Sakura" she heard a man called with the most familiar voice she heard. She looks the man "Sasuke?" She said. She noticed how his expression turned to anger as he looks at the guy beside her. "He's just walking me home... why are you here?" She asks. "Hn... the dobe accidentally stabled me with a kunai" he said.

"Oh my kami, I'll heal it... come to my clinic" she said examining the cut and dragging him inside the hospital "I'm sorry Akira... maybe another time?" The man looks at her and smiles "Take your time" with that he walks away knowing she already got the someone in her heart and that he'll remain as a friend.

Once the reached to her clinic she pulled him down the chair and placed her palm over the deep cut, her palms started flowing in green as it started to heal. "The cut is deep Sasuke... Naruto can be clumsy sometimes..." she said. Sasuke didn't say anything to her.

After a wave of silence he spoke "Sakura..." she looks at him walking over to her medical cabinet. "Yes?" She asks taking out a white piece of bandages for his wound. "So you and that man?" She pauses and looks at him "I- no you got it wrong... he was just... asking for forgiveness and wanted to start over as friends"

_Why would she forgive a cheater like him? But then again... she forgave him who tried to crush her home._

When she came back he instantly grab her wrist stopping her from touching his wound. _It's now or never._

"I love you" 

She looks at him eyes wide open, her heart beats faster and faster as she felt heat on her neck. It wasn't much better with him, yes he finally said it but now he felt like he wanted to bury his self.

"Um... I-... please don't lie-"

"I'm not lying"

She looks at him with glossy eyes as unexpectedly hugged him as tight as she could, then he heard sniffing.

"I... I love you too Sasuke- _kun_ " she said. His eyes were wide as he puts his large palm to her back.

_He's fine now.. as long as she's with him he'll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank you for putting up with the slow updates ya'll.


End file.
